


Dirty Little Secret

by WrongRioten



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Element of M/F, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Secret Identity, Superstitions, Teenagers, Vampires, little city
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRioten/pseuds/WrongRioten
Summary: — Ой, ну что Вы, мистер Тони Томпсон! У нас здесь жить постояльцы, но они очень мало выходить из своих комнат. Днем. — женщина как-то странно посмотрела на парня, будто бы ее в дрожь бросает от одного только упоминания о них.Интересненько. Возможно, здесь и правда таится какая-то мистично-жуткая история?
Relationships: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thompson
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ● Личный хэдканон на хэдканоне, когда вопрос касается всех этих вампирских штучек. Не претендую на достоверность, но хочу, чтобы все это имело право на существование.  
> ● Да, пишу фанфик по детскому мультфильму. Да, мне не стыдно.  
> ● Осторожно, здесь есть одно не шибко цензурное слово. Охренеть. Будьте осторожны. Уберите от экрана впечатлительных особей. Ради одного слова не хочу ставить предупреждение.  
> ● Возраст детишек повышен до совершеннолетия, и это немного обыгрывается сюжетом фанфика. Такие дела.  
> ● Songfic: Bullet For My Valentine — Dirty Little Secret.  
> ● Я сделал с метками все, что было в моих силах. Как это вообще работает?

Когда впервые Тони заговорил о поездке в Трансильванию, ему было всего лишь тринадцать лет. Это казалось обычным детским помешательством на вампирах, и родители были уверены, что мальчик очень быстро забудет обо всем этом. Переключится на что-то другое. Переболеет. Дело житейское.

Но Томпсон не хотел переключаться. Мальчик, казалось бы, уже стал вполне себе интересным юношей с большими задатками на перспективное будущее: хорошие отметки, посещение всевозможных секций. Что еще нужно, чтобы прожить лучшие годы своей жизни, а после — хорошо устроиться по жизни? Гордость родителей, гордость школы, хороший пример для своих друзей. Но что поделать, по ночам парень читает комиксы о вампирах, прячась под одеялом с фонариком. В такие моменты родители больше бы обрадовались, если бы однажды застали его не за фанатичным изучением сомнительной литературы, а за мастурбацией с порнографическим журналом.

— Мам, пап, у меня к вам очень важный вопрос! — для этого Тони выбрал один из самых спокойных вечеров, дабы быть уверенным, что маловероятный (по его мнению, само собой) отказ не будет получен лишь из-за плохого настроения одного из родителей.

— Да, сынок? — обернувшись к сыну, Дотти обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, ожидая худшего, как обычно бывает при подобных репликах.

— Помните, я вас несколько лет назад просил о поездке в Трансильванию? — осторожно начал юноша.

— Только не начинай снова! — взмолился отец.

— Боб! — остановив мужа, мать снова повернулась к Тони. — Дорогой, мы просто думаем, что тебе не стоит…

— Мам, я уже большой мальчик. Вам не нужно тащиться вместе со мной! — все резко пошло не по плану, и приходится импровизировать. Он все равно будет стоять до последнего и доказывать, что заслужил. И что ему можно доверить поездку в такую даль в одиночестве.

— Дело не в этом. — Дотти начала заводиться.

— Послушай, — он начал загибать пальцы. — Я окончил школу, вкалывал, как проклятый, ради хороших оценок, уже подал документы в хороший колледж. Неужели я хотя бы раз не заслужил провести свои летние каникулы так, как мне хочется? Тем более, вы ведь тоже будете чуточку свободнее. — немного пошевелив бровями, выдал юноша.

Дотти переглянулась с Бобом, который сначала задумчиво почесал бороду, а затем демонстративно отвернулся, вовсе не желая участвовать в этом диалоге. Она задумчиво закусила губу, борясь со своими собственными переживаниями. Но ведь Тони уже правда вырос, и если он хочет этого, то пусть. Он это заслужил. С этим не поспоришь.

— Хорошо. — светясь, как солнышко, сын, осыпая ее благодарностями, крепко обнял маму и бросился собирать вещи.

***

Практически добравшись до пункта назначения, с машиной случились технические неполадки. Было большой удачей выкрутиться из этой ситуации благодаря хозяевам замка. Это место находится на отшибе, в лесу, где вокруг — никого. И только старинное, каменное здание, которое может хранить в себе множество тайн и секретов…

— Блеск! — без тени сарказма отозвался Томпсон, предвкушающе закусывая губу.

Завершая стандартные процедуры регистрации в отеле, юноша подозрительно огляделся вокруг.

— Здесь вообще есть еще кто-нибудь? — сначала Тони хотелось задать вопрос максимально деликатно, чтобы не смущать пожилую женщину, но получилось, в общем-то, как всегда.

— Ой, ну что Вы, мистер Тони Томпсон! У нас здесь жить постояльцы, но они очень мало выходить из своих комнат. Днем. — женщина как-то странно посмотрела на парня, будто бы ее в дрожь бросает от одного только упоминания о них. Интересненько. Возможно, здесь и правда таится какая-то мистично-жуткая история?

Пока парень тщетно пытался вытянуть хоть что-то про здешних постояльцев, повинуясь любопытству, краем глаза он увидел красноволосую девушку, которая подглядывала за новым гостем из-за угла, который практически скрывал ее в тени. Увидев, что больше не является незаметным наблюдателем, незнакомка издала странный писк и тут же скрылась из виду. Про себя Тони отметил, что это, вероятнее всего, одна из местных жителей.

***

— Эй, братец, открывай! — стук в дверь и не думал прекращаться, и темноволосый парень все же оторвался от увлекательного плевания в потолок, решая впустить внезапную гостью.

— Какими судьбами? — он оперся о косяк двери, рассматривая восхищенное лицо девушки.

— У нас новый гость в поместье! — не церемонясь, она отодвинула парня и зашла внутрь комнаты, стараясь игнорировать легкий бардак. Мальчишки, чего с них взять? И тут же плюхнулась на кровать смертных, которая так удачно вписалась в хаотичный интерьер брата, что тот решил ее никуда не выбрасывать.

— И? — Рудольф скептично выгнул бровь.

— Он же человек! А что, если он прямо сейчас постучит в твою дверь и скажет «привет, сосед!»? Или ты случайно пересечешься с ним в коридоре? Да и тебя разве не тошнит уже от общества нашей семейки и двух смертных, которые от одного лишь нашего вида готовы завещание писать? — на эмоциях Анна снова подскочила и уверенно мерила шагами комнату, изредка бросая короткие взгляды на брата. Он, кажется, совсем не заинтересован в этом. — Тем более, он такой симпатяжка. — подметила она, но, правда, больше для себя, чем для брата.

— Ты хочешь пообщаться со смертным? Валяй. — как бы Сэквилбек не пытался «сохранить лицо» перед девушкой, ему все же было интересно, что из себя представляет этот смертный, которому «посчастливилось» подселиться к вампирам. — Я здесь причем?

— Пойдем со мной? Пожалуйста!

— Ага, смотреть на то, как ты очаровываешь очередного наивного идиота? — усмехнулся парень, пародируя наивное хлопанье ресницами — один из ее любимых приемчиков.

— Это какого такого очередного? — надулась Анна.

— Забей. Так я тебе зачем?

— Я… Стесняюсь, в общем. Такое чувство, будто это правда любовь с первого взгляда! Клянусь, я не буду пудрить ему мозги, давай просто сходим и познакомимся! — вновь начала просить сестра, будто бы от этого зависит ее жизнь. — Со мной такое действительно впервые…

— Ладно. Но это только потому что все равно мне пока особо нечем заняться! — чисто из вредности подметил Рудольф, но завидев, как стали блестеть на радостях глаза у девушки, на некоторое время решил спрятать свои колючки. Может, это и вправду чистая любовь? Темноволосый невольно улыбнулся.

***

Анна неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, то и дело накручивая свои распущенные красные локоны на палец. Ее брат стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдая за этой картиной и пытаясь поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Совсем не похоже на нее. До этого она шла в бой подобно танку, просто окружая со всех сторон объект обожания своей напористостью, околдовывая его своим взглядом, а теперь… Стоит и ломается, как девчонка.

А, ну да.

Вдохнув, Рудольф постучал в дверь. Если бы вампиры умели краснеть, то сейчас его сестренка точно бы покрылась красными пятнами.

Дверь медленно открылась, и в коридор выглянул светловолосый парень, который, кажется, только что вылез из теплой постели, судя по пижаме и слегка потрепанной прическе. И только сейчас голову обоих вампиров посетила мысль, что они даже не взглянули на часы. Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Эм, чем могу помочь? — осторожно поинтересовался Томпсон, явно не ожидая у своего порога двух, по человеческому мнению, «фриков» в позднее время.

— Привет! В общем, мы одни из здешних постояльцев. Прошел слушок, что у нас здесь новый сосед. Вот моя сестра… — болезненный тычок в бок от той самой сестры. — Вот _мы_ и решили заглянуть, познакомиться. Прости, мы не посмотрели на время. Очень виноваты. — вампир постарался аккуратно вывернуться из сложившейся ситуации, потому что чувствовал, что Анна сейчас способна лишь на невнятное бормотание и глупую улыбку. И на тычки.

— Оу! — Тони, быстро смекнув что к чему, посмотрел на них, как-то по-домашнему улыбнувшись. — Но я не думаю, что время подходящее. Давайте перенесем разговор на утро? Я долгое время был в дороге и очень устал, простите.

— Утро? — чуть ли не в один голос выдали они. — Мы из этих… — продолжила девушка, а Рудольф лишь удивленно выгнул бровь. — Из сов. Мы бодрствуем ночами, а потом спим днем.

— Вау, прямо как вампиры! — с нескрываемым восторгом выдал Томпсон. Сами вампиры застыли столбом с напуганным взглядом. — Вам они тоже нравятся, да? Вы, двое, даже внешне на них очень походите.

— Да! Это точно. Мы просто в восторге! — нервно хихикнув, Анна легонько стукнула кулаком по плечу человека. Сэквилбек снова выгнул бровь. И зачем он подписался на все это? Цирк, да и только.

— Мы очень сильно просить прощения! — издалека было видно, как эти пожилые люди несутся по коридору, едва они завидели двух вампиров вблизи нового гостя. — Мы говорить, что постояльцы спать днем, но не то, что они не спать ночью. У вас тут все хорошо? — с опаской спросил мужчина, боясь даже посмотреть в сторону Рудольфа и Анны. А женщина параллельно посмотрела на Томпсона через зеркало. Это не ускользнуло от цепкого взгляда любопытного юноши.

— Да, все хорошо. Не переживайте. — заверил их парень.

— Тогда доброй ночи, чувствовать себя как дома! — почти хором проговорили домовладельцы и как можно скорее скрылись в коридорах.

— Что ж… — повисла пауза. — До завтрашнего… Вечера?

— Конечно, эм?

— Тони.

— Отлично. Я Рудольф, это Анна. Увидимся. — махнув рукой, он пошел в сторону своей комнаты, а Томпсон скрылся за дверью. Обернувшись, он заметил, что вампирша так и стоит, как вкопанная, перед чужой дверью.

— Анна?

— Ничего не говори. Ни слова! — она зажмурилась, смущенно отвернувшись от брата, и оторвалась от пола, резко полетев в сторону собственной комнаты.

***

Нельзя сказать, что появление рядом «свежей крови» оставило семейство постояльцев равнодушными. Стоило солнцу скрыться за горизонтом, как только ленивый из семейства не высунул своего носа из комнат, чтобы составить компанию человеку за ужином. В основном, все просто сидели и пили нечто красное, визуально кажущееся простым вином. Якобы.

Здешние владельцы позаботились о том, чтобы кровь животных была в достатке. В их же интересах.

В воздухе витал приятный аромат подросткового человеческого тела, в вампирских ушах эхом отдавала пульсация крови в венах их незваного гостя, и ни один из них не предпринимал попытки заговорить с ним или вести себя агрессивно. Просто таковы были их убеждения. Но кому, как не детям ночи, знать, насколько бывает сладок запретный плод?

Тони спешно пережевывал возмутительно огромную порцию своего ужина, чувствуя себя максимально некомфортно из-за этого нереального количества взглядов, молчаливо направленных на него с самого его появления.

Было слышно, как на пол опускаются пылинки, или как стучат зубы у пожилых людей в соседней кладовой.

Но парень не мог оторвать ответного взгляда от того, как же все они потрясно выглядели. Такие… Атмосферные, гармонично сочетающиеся с этим замком, такие… Такие вампиры! Ему точно будет о чем поведать родителям и друзьям по возвращению. А ведь он еще даже не пытался вникнуть в здешнюю историю и не успел погулять по окрестностям!

Рудольф оперся о косяк на входе в столовую, специально решив посмотреть на то, как за соседним столом незаметно и влюбленно вздыхает Анна, и на этот цирк в лице всего семейства, которые разве что взглядом не пытаются съесть бедного парня, который в ответ смотрит с таким детским восхищением, что аж невольно закатываются глаза. Какой же наивный идиот.

_Вздох._

Сэквилбек закатил глаза и уж было хотел развернуться, дабы уйти к себе. Но Томпсон заметил его, собираясь тоже закончить эту максимально странную трапезу.

— Хей, постой! — окликнул он вампира, на что тот чуть скривился, не сразу решив повернуться. Не сказать, что этот приезжий ему не нравился, но он, в отличие от всего его семейства, не питал к нему абсолютно никакого интереса.

— Привет, Тони. Как тебе знакомство с моей семьёй? — иронично поинтересовался Рудольф, когда человек догнал его и шел вровень.

— Всё эти люди… — Сэквилбек не сдержал лёгкой улыбки. Конечно. Люди. — Твоя семья?

— Ага.

— Вы что-то вроде огромного семейного коллектива косплееров? — спросил Томпсон.

— Что?

— Ну, косплееры? Вы все переодеваетесь в вампиров не просто так? Наверное, принимаете участие в фестивалях всяких?

— А, в гуляниях крестьянских? — оживился вампир, наконец вникнув в его слова. Тони хихикнул, приняв это за очаровательную попытку парня вжиться в свой старомодный образ. — Иногда. Правда, нас там не особо жалуют. Мы выглядим жутковато ночью, знаешь ли.

— Ну, да. Такая большая семья, вплоть до бабушек и дедушек, и выглядите так серьёзно. У вас очень правдоподобные костюмы. — он с нескрываемым восхищением обводил его изучающим взглядом, оценивая вид нового знакомого с нескрываемым восхищением. — Ого!

— Что? — дернулся Рудольф, когда парень вскрикнул, смотря на его лицо.

— Твои зубы! Как настоящие!

Такое сильное внимание со стороны человека не могло не тешить самолюбие юного вампира. Тем более, он всем своим особенным чутьем ощущал, как Анна и некоторая часть семейства прожигают уходящим мальчишкам спины. Будут вопросы.

— Я могу показать тебе кое-что из моей коллекции. Мы это используем как дополнение к образу. Тебе понравится. Хочешь взглянуть? — управляемый желанием порисоваться перед впечатлительным глупым человеком, он пригласительным жестом указал на свою дверь. Уж всякого «старомодного» барахла у него было слишком много.

— Охренеть, ещё бы!

— Что? — Сэквилбек выгнул бровь.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Томпсон.

— Причём здесь гениталии? — от этого вопроса человек откровенно завис.

— О, Боже. — отвис и рассмеялся Тони, чуть сгибаясь от смеха, ухватившись за чужое плечо, воспринимая это за очередную очаровательную фишку его образа. — Ты просто чудо.

Рудольф все ещё не понял, причём тут гениталии, будучи выходцем из благородной семьи, но ему ни в коем случае нельзя было как-то перед ним проколоться, потому он решил не переспрашивать, растерянно улыбнувшись.

***

— Да ладно. Я предполагал, что такое возможно, но до последнего не верил. Это гроб. Руди, это гроб. Твой собственный. Можно?

Парень немного поморщился от сокращения своего имени до какого-то скромного «Руди», но черт с ним. Он гордо улыбался, потому что произвёл нереальное впечатление на Тони всего лишь своим спальным местом, которое за всю его длинную жизнь уже успело надоесть до ужаса. Теперь хоть какая-то практическая польза. В его комнате изначально стояла двуспальная кровать, но Сэквилбек оставил её как есть, завешав её тёмной тканью, чтобы скучными вечерами лежать на этой мягкой поверхности и делать что-нибудь такое же скучное, как и все его пребывание здесь. Потому, наверное, гроб показался для человека чем-то бутафорским, нежели его реальным спальным местом.

— Валяй.

Он буквально видел, как голубые глаза загорелись азартными огоньками, и тот с каким-то действительно странным (по меркам старомодного вампира, конечно же) наслаждением лёг в гроб, скрестив руки на груди, не переставая улыбаться.

— Просто потрясно!

— А к этому быстро привыкаешь. И начинает жутко болеть поясница. — усмехнулся стоящий рядом вампир.

— Я бы душу продал, чтобы хотя бы ночь в таком поспать. Родители запретили мне покупать гроб. Типа, это уже слишком, Тони Томпсон! — на последнем предложении он скривил забавную гримасу, пародируя голос своей матери. — Мне нравится вся эта ваша тема с самого детства, родители не одобряют.

— А меня наоборот никто не спрашивал. Вот ирония? — искренне улыбнулся Рудольф.

Тони выдохнул. Наглость — второе счастье.

— Можно мне остаться здесь на ночь? В смысле… Здесь. — в воздухе обведя указательными пальцами линию гроба, он умоляюще уставился на скептически выгнувшего бровь вампира, скрестившего руки на груди.

Если смотреть с точки зрения человека, то ситуация кажется вполне себе обыденной. Ну, приспичило фанатику поспать в бутафорском гробу — да и ладно, какие проблемы?

А если смотреть с точки зрения полноценной, реальной картины, то один человеческий парень умоляюще просится поспать в его, Рудольфа, постели.

Если бы не парочка обстоятельств, Сэквилбек бы откровенно рассмеялся.

Ему придётся спать на обычной кровати смертных. И ему придётся провести ночь, вдыхая витающие рядом ароматы человека. Всё же, он вампир, и ему не чужды свои физические рефлексы. Будет трудно. Но почему-то не вышло отказать.

— Ла-адно. — хмыкнул вампир. — Только ты мне тут все своими слезами счастья не залей!

— Хорошо! Спасибо, ты лучше всех. — Тони выскочил из гроба и крепко обнял его. — Я точно тебе не помешаю?

— Точно. Я тут немного посижу, сам понимаешь, режим. Вампирский. — нервно разведя руки в стороны, он продолжил. — А ты спи, мне все равно.

— В ноутбуке сидеть будешь?

— В чем? — с наивно-непонимающим лицом спросил Рудольф.

— Без шуток. Серьёзно. У тебя нет ноутбука?

— Нет? — неуверенно сжался вампир.

— Так, ладно… А телефон?

— Тоже нет. — уже более твёрдо ответил он, понимая, что раз он не знает названия, то этого у него точно нет. Томпсон замер, открыв рот.

— Нет, ну ладно ноутбук и выход в Интернет я могу объяснить твоим родом деятельности. Но телефон? Даже самый обычный? Как же ты поддерживаешь связь хотя бы с родственниками? — пораженно спросил Томпсон, только сейчас полностью отстраняясь от Сэквилбека. Это не ушло от внимания последнего.

Ладно, это было немного странно.

— Ты видел мою семью? — многозначительно парировал он в ответ. — Они далеко не самые приветливые, да от них и так спасу нет, мы редко бываем друг от друга дальше, чем в пределах своих комнат. И представь, если моя троюродная тетушка будет ещё и звонить мне, целую вечность рассказывая о том, что её беспокоит. Она же каждого шороха боится! Ей даже иногда кажется, что гробы по ночам вздыхают, представляешь?

Было бы даже лучше, если Тони мог понять, что «целую вечность» — далеко не сарказм. У них-то она была. И тётушка действительно была весьма беспокойная.

— М-да. — покачал головой парень. — Резонно. Но это значит, что даже, например, я не смогу позвонить тебе при желании?

— Вроде того. — безразлично выдал Рудольф на это незнакомое ему слово, почесав затылок.

Томпсон расстроено вздохнул. И правда, на какую дружбу с «вампиром» он надеялся вообще?

Сэквилбек растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, искренне не понимая, чем он вызвал такую реакцию.

— Тони? — неуверенно позвал он.

— Да?

— Тебе самому ещё рано спать ложиться, верно? У тебя есть ноутбук? — человек резко оживился.

— Одну минуту!

***

— Руди, он не кусается. Попробуй. Я помогу.

Вампир в упор смотрел на экран этой адской машины, в экране которого было видно лишь окружающий мир и руку, держащую оружие. Томпсон посчитал идею «научить одного чайника играть в шутер» действительно хорошей, пока не столкнулся с тем, что его новый друг просто начнет стесняться.

— Нет. Я облажаюсь. И это выглядит нелепо! — в нем сейчас говорил скорее его истинный возраст, нежели навеки фиксированный. Игры — для детей. Но почему эта штука казалась такой манящей? Всего разочек… Никто и не узнает… — Аргх, ладно! — рыкнул вампир, будто его кто-то долго уговаривал.

Он неуверенно устроился возле ноутбука, лежащего на кровати, где они с Тони решили уместиться ввиду не слишком вместительного гроба. Коснулся подушечками пальцев кнопок на клавиатуре. Нажал на одну. Персонаж в игре сделал шаг. Теперь пришла очередь Сэквилбека смотреть на все это с нескрываемым детским восторгом.

_«Охренеть! — мог бы сказать Рудольф, но он все ещё не понимал, причём тут гениталии»._

Темноволосый парень чертовски неумело совершал действия в игре, забавно комментируя это, а блондин рядом заливался хохотом. В один момент он коснулся руки Сэквилбека, желая помочь ему навести оружие на нужное место, и тут же отдернул её.

— Ледяная!

Рудольф ещё никогда в своей жизни так судорожно не вспоминал человеческие повадки.

— Я дико волнуюсь.

— Ого. — удовлетворенный ответом, он улыбнулся и снова коснулся руки, все же помогая бедному чайнику прицелиться.

Перед экраном резко всплыл видео-звонок от родителей, на что блондин отреагировал быстро, перехватывая капитанство над ноутбуком и отвечая на вызов.

— Алло, Тони? — появилось изредка рябящее изображение Томпсонов-старших, а лежащий рядом Рудольф успел заметить в маленьком окошке, где экран показывал их самих, что камера тоже не спешит отображать вампиров. Он быстро ретировался из кадра. Если бы он мог, то покрылся бы холодным потом. И поседел.

— Мам, пап! Привет! — он дружелюбно помахал рукой. — Как вы?

— За нас не волнуйся, все отлично! А ты как? Как твои дела? — улыбнулся отец, приобнимая жену.

— Всё прекрасно. Нашёл себе друга-вампира. — с широкой улыбкой произнёс Тони, тыкая пальцем на место, где пару секунд назад был Рудольф. Родители непонимающе уставились на пустую часть комнаты. — Эй, Руди?

_Паника. Глубокий вдох._

— Простите, не могу выйти из образа. Я не должен отображаться в камерах. — пояснил свои якобы костюмированные замашки Сэквилбек, прячась за плотной тканью, навешанную на кровать.

Голоса из ноутбука захихикали. Кажется, чужого голоса было достаточно, чтобы родители поняли, что их сын совсем не поехал крышей и не начал придумывать себе воображаемых друзей.

— Всё с вами ясно, мальчики. Ну, я рада, что ты нашёл там кого-то подстать своим интересам. — Дотти умиленно вздохнула. — Хотя это все еще странно. Ох, Тони, ты так вырос!

— Ладно, развлекайся, сынок. Позвони нам завтра. — махнул рукой отец.

— Хорошо, до завтра!

На позитивных нотах разговор закончился, ноутбук издал какой-то булькающий звук, и звонок прекратился. Вампир вышел из укрытия. Кажется, ни один из Томпсонов ничего не заподозрил.

_Выдох._

***

— Доброй ночи! — крикнул Томпсон из-за закрытого гроба.

— Доброй ночи? — неуверенно повторил Рудольф, нахмурившись и вновь не понимая, к чему это вообще. Дитя ночи в принципе не может столкнуться с недоброй ночью. Но Тони это, кажется, устроило.

Через некоторое время вампир услышал размеренное сопение человека и, не нарушая горизонтальное положение тела, принялся бездумно парить по комнате, пытаясь придумать себе занятие поинтереснее. И он нашел. Кажется, ночные прогулки хорошо влияют на последующий сон, верно?

И, ближе к рассвету подлетая к своему окну, он не ожидал, что первое, что он услышит, будет не сопение человека, а крики его сестры.

— Рудольф Сэквилбек, а ну объяснись! — ворвавшись в комнату, девушка на эмоциях оставила царапины на ткани кровати, медленно двигаясь в сторону закрытого гроба. Она была в ярости. — Я всю ночь простояла перед твоей дверью, пытаясь разобраться, чем ты тут занимался с этим смертным!

Вампир немного потупил взгляд, пытаясь понять, о чем именно толкует Анна, пока до него не дошло… Обрывки некоторых фраз, вырванных из контекста, действительно могли звучать очень… Неприемлемо для одной влюбленной девушки.

— Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к Тони… Что ты сделал? Очаровал его, а потом опустошил его тело и выбросил обескровленный труп в окно? Где он? Что произошло? — ярость постепенно переросла в истерику и слезы, и та резко распахнула крышку гроба, являя ее глазам…

Вполне себе живого Тони Томпсона. Который, правда, сжался от страха и едва заметно дрожал. Крики, вопросы про обескровленные тела и прочее — далеко не то, что человек хочет услышать под утро, находясь в чужом гробу. Вот совсем не то. Тот хочет сказать что-то, но слова застряли в горле. Анна застыла в немом ужасе, подобно парню напротив. Осознала ситуацию. Закричала и убежала.

Тони принялся судорожно оглядывать комнату в поисках своего потенциального убийцы. Сэквилбек парил за окном, совсем не имея идей насчет того, как выкрутиться из ситуации. И тут еще рассвет начнется с минуты на минуту! Недолго размышляя, парень вломился в ближайшее окно, беспокоя сон любимой бабули, и тут же выскочил за дверь, не давая возможности разглядеть, что это был он. Оказавшись в коридоре, он за доли секунды долетел до двери, но не успел открыть ее, столкнувшись с выходящим из комнаты смертным.

— Тони? — тот сразу же отпрянул, не сдержав короткого вскрика. — Ты будто призрака увидел.

— Не подходи! — запаниковал блондин.

— Я слышал, что приходила Анна. — осторожно начал он, чуть приподнимая руки, показывая, что пришел уж точно не убивать его. — Приятель, у нас это своеобразная игра. А еще она просто влюбленная девчонка, которая все не так поняла. Пожалуйста, успокойся. — доверчивый юноша нахмурился, но все же заметно расслабил плечи, явно начиная потихоньку успокаиваться.

— Ну да, сам факт, что я предпочел спать не с малознакомой влюбленной девчонкой, а с ее братом, заставляет ревновать и злиться, да? — слабо улыбнулся Тони, пытаясь весьма нелепой шуткой разрядить обстановку.

— Если она сейчас все еще подслушивает и снова ошибочно выдернула эту фразу из контекста, то следующей ночью она придет ко мне в комнату с ножом, ты понимаешь? — не менее нелепо пошутил Рудольф.

— Хах, спасибо, что все же не собираешься меня убить или вроде того. — нервно улыбнулся Тони, почесав затылок. — Теперь я понимаю, почему эти старики немного двинутые. Порой вы перегибаете палку и становится действительно жутко. Я ведь и правда поверил, что ты собираешься мне в шею вгрызться или вроде того.

— Эй! — обиженно сведя брови на переносице, выдал Рудольф.

— Ладно, не кипятись. Все нормально. Но я все же пойду. Не хочу больше доставлять тебе неудобства. Тебе как раз, кажется, пора спать, да? Доброй ночи. Утра… Ну ты понял. — похлопав вампира по плечу, Томпсон прошел мимо него с одеялом, подушкой и ноутбуком в сторону своей комнаты. Рудольф как-то расстроенно выдохнул. Нехорошо получилось.

Дождавшись, пока человек скроется за углом, Сэквилбек все же зашел в комнату. И его встретил рассвет сквозь незакрытое окно, через которое он ушел на прогулку. Чертыхнувшись, он сразу же спрятался под кроватью, не имея возможности добраться до гроба без ожогов. Что ж… Доброй ночи. Утра. Да уже не важно.


End file.
